


It's always darkest before dawn

by madsmurf



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cake decorating, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-29
Updated: 2011-11-29
Packaged: 2017-10-26 16:13:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/285302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madsmurf/pseuds/madsmurf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erika is irritated, much more than usual. Charlotte's plane should have been here ages ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's always darkest before dawn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ninemoons42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninemoons42/gifts).



> Unbeated. A snippet from my cake AU verse. Where female!Erik runs a cake decorating supply shop and female!Charles makes the most amazing cakes ever.

Erika is irritated, much more than usual. Charlotte's plane should have been here ages ago. Letting out a huff Erika resumes reading, there was only so much she could learn about cake decorating that she hasn't already learnt. Another hour passes and she is surrounded by three coffee cups, three plates with only bread crumbs left, four other magazines and a large white teddy bear that she has no idea how she is going to fit it on her motorcycle. She has given up on reading and instead is watching the people walk by, hoping to spot Charlotte in the thick of them. No such luck. She wants to kick something. Why couldn't planes be on time for once. It was extremely irritating.

Another hour passes. Then another, and another. Until she wants to kill something. Her pile of coffee cups and plates is very impressive. Yet that doesn't stop her from wanting to strangle every pilot she came across. No, it did no such thing. She waits another hour, and another until she just leaves the airport, with her white teddy bear in tow, convinced that if she was to talk to anyone she would end up killing them.

She manages to strap the teddy bear to back of her motorbike, after much grumbling and cursing, and then she is off. The world rushes by in a blur of colour and sound. It is a miracle that she manages to abide by the road rules. It's ten pm by the time she gets to her shop.

The lights are on, so she can only hope that Alex and Darwin can sense that they need to run and run far away.

Except, they haven't gained that particular skill yet and she glares at them as she walks past them to get into the back room. They hover at the door, talking in hushed voices. She starts to stack the dummy cakes in the order of size and shape, grumbling under her breath as she does so. She does this in silence for a few moments until Alex decides to open his mouth.

"She wasn't there was she? Maybe she found another woman in Brazil?"

She knows if she wasn't so angry that Alex was teasing but since she is past her boiling point it doesn't stop her from turning around sharply and advance on Alex. He stumbles back, realization dawning on his face that perhaps he had said a very stupid thing, and a flash of fear. She continues to walk towards Alex, teeth bared, hands curled into fists, until she is nose to nose with Alex.

"Listen carefully because I'm only saying this once. Get out and don't come back until tomorrow."

She doesn't scream or shout the words, she is quite calm about saying them and she thinks that is what scares Alex and Darwin as they flee the shop. She goes back to stacking the dummy cakes. It is eleven pm when she leaves the shop, and she is still fuming.

She gets home to small apartment in the city at midnight, by now she is soaked to the bone as the weather had decided it was going to piss her off further and make it rain. Cursing she kicks her door open and instantly regrets it as she sees Charlotte curled up on her favorite chair. Charlotte is squinting at her and Erika just stands there awkwardly, all of her anger is gone.

"Erika?" she nods and Charlotte straightens up, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

It is then Charlotte notices that Erika is drenched. "Oh dear, let's get you out of these clothes and into something warm."

Erika lets Charlotte move her around and strip her out of her leather boots, jacket, purple jeans, red turtleneck and purple scarf. She also lets Charlotte dress her into her scruffy and worn lavender pajamas. She even lets Charlotte move them into her favorite chair and just stays still as Charlotte dries her hair with a towel, after she had removed her hair pins and undid her braid. She says nothing as Charlotte whispers that her plane had been early and that she should have called but she had wanted it to be a surprise. Erika does nothing at all, except take in the serenity of the situation. It is calming.

Once Charlotte is finished brushing her hair, Erika turns and buries her head into Charlotte's shoulder. "I missed you"

She feels Charlotte's fingers as they stroke her hair. "I missed you too."

They stay like this until erika feels as though she could sleep right there, no problem. It is then Charlotte decides to break the comforting silence.

"I bought you a box of laudree macaroons"

She hums happily and kisses Charlotte until they need to breathe.

"I love you"

Erika can see Charlotte smile "I love you too" 


End file.
